Obey
by fanficdawn
Summary: Loki returns to Earth as Lady Loki and uses Bruce to his advantage. (There will be a part 2).


Loki grinned as he stood in the shadows seeing the current location of the one and only Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Hulk. It took a lot for the silver tongued fiend to get back to Earth. He had to turn into his female form which he fondly named Lock, to trick the guards of Asgard. He then had to use some 'persuasion' to convince a spy to locate the Avengers for him, starting with Bruce. Currently the spies were working on a cage strong enough to hold the beast Banner transformed into. He knew they would be done soon. Loki stepped out of the shadows and it was clear he was no longer in his male form. Loki was now known to the Midgardians as Lock.

Loki had gotten some cloths that made the curvy body look modest, but still would make any mortal drool with lust. She took a pocket knife from his pocket and took a deep breath and started to slice at her pale. She wanted to look like she had gotten attacked and she could put of an act. Loki dug a small hole putting the knife in there and buried it. She used some of the dirt to make it look like there was a struggle. Loki decided that was good enough and headed to the door. She knocked and held her arm coming off as weak as the wounds she had bled.

Bruce had moved from starts travel to look into some research he wanted to do. He had his lab set up and everything. His studies were interrupted by a knock on the door. He wasn't too far from the village but it was still odd to get someone knocking. He fixed his glasses and walked to the door having to open it to see who it was. When the door was open he caught sight of the black haired lady in front of him. He also took in the fact she was hurt. Loki looked to Bruce glad the spy hadn't lied and acted scared looking behind her shoulder seeming to make sure no one was after her.  
"Help" She finally whispered the word alone burned his throat but seeming helpless was the only way to get close to Bruce.  
"Of course come in." He ushered her in and closed the door. He had never seen this woman before; then again he never got out that much. He took her to sit down and grabbed the first aid kit. "What happened?" he asked as he tended to her wounds.  
"A man of strange nature approached me and attacked. I managed to escape and found this place" Loki spoke softly, the normally cold voiced turned smooth like honey.

"Such foolishness for a man to attack a woman like that…I'm Bruce and you are?" he asked.

"I preferred to be called Lock" She informed him. Bruce continued to tend to her getting a bit nervous and shy around the wounds that were near the breast. Loki had purposely placed them there knowing most guys had a natural lust. Though Bruce did not and that meant Loki had to work harder. "My clothes are so torn up…" she spoke after Bruce finished tending to her wounds.

"Oh here…my cloths may be a bit big but they'll cover you up" he said heading off to get her something. Loki looked around seeing all the research going on. She spotted a file and got up peeking at it 'mind controlling formula…possibly derived from plants…obeys orders' was some of the key words she read before sitting back down so Bruce wouldn't see. Bruce walked in with a big shirt "This will cover the rips in your bottoms." He said. She nodded simply taking off her shirt. Bruce blushed seeing the plump chest and turned his back having the shirt offered out to her. She glared a bit he was too modest. Loki too the shirt putting it on and sat down

"Thank you…so what do you do out here? It all looks so interesting" The interest part wasn't a lie. Loki did like research; he couldn't help his liking for it.

"I wanted to do some field studies about the plants in the area. It's amazing how much we don't know" Bruce spoke fondly of science, as always. "Sorry I don't want to bother you"

"No it is not a boring. I am a girl who appreciates science." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't think it's smart for you to leave tonight so I could show you some things" Bruce offered.

"Oh…so I will have to leave" Loki said to draw his attention

"Um yeah, I mean don't you have a life to get back to?" He asked.  
"Not really. I am a traveler…going place to place…no home no job…that man stole the few things I had" She shrugged making him know she was on her own.

"Well…I could use an assistant." Bruce said feeling bad if he made her go off on her own.

"Thank you. I'll do whatever you need" she said. Loki didn't want this to take too long. When she was alone she would make a potion to get him to fall for her. It wasn't a long lasting potion. She would give it to Bruce as soon as she got the signal from the spies. Once the spy was ready he would leave a X mark on tree Loki left a L mark on. "So Bruce why is your name so familiar?" she asked

"Well…it could of one of two reasons. I hope you know me because I'm a famous scientist. But reality most people know my name because I had a failed experiment" He said not giving full details.

"Oh…yeah…you are that guy…who turns into a green beast" Loki looked to him and he turned his back.  
"Yeah that's me…the monster. Don't worry I've got it under control." Bruce assured. "But if you feel nervous I have some connections and I'll find you some place to go." Loki faltered for a minute, to call your own self a monster. Loki knew he was often the one being called a monster.

"I am going nowhere. I do not fear you" she stood up touching his shoulder softly. She slid his hand down his back feeling him shiver. It was clear that he hadn't felt the touch of a woman in a while. "It is late…"

"Oh right sorry time escapes me." He led her to the room "Go ahead and rest" He walked out closing the door behind him.

A couple weeks passed and Loki had managed to make the potion needed. Loki had also figured out a lot about the true nature of Bruce's research. She had figured out how to get the mind control, it was a simple gas. She had gone out for samples for Bruce and saw the X on the tree. She headed back inside quickly. The potion in the bag Bruce let her have along with the mind control gas. She slipped into the kitchen making some drinks putting the potion in his and headed out  
"Mister Bruce I made some drinks. You have been working too hard" She smiled and he gladly took the laced drink.  
"You read my mind" he chugged the drink having been thirsty. The potion hit almost instantly and he looked to Loki "Lock…you're looking so beautiful." He stood up. Loki grinned and walked to him

"Well come with me if you want to see more." She took his hand and he followed blindly. They set up the cage in a cave making it hidden. She led him inside and turned to him kissing his cheek "Stand right there." He just nodded and she stepped out of the cage and grinned closing the door. She stood in the shadows waiting for the potion to wear off. It took about ten more minutes and Bruce snapped out of it looking around holding his head.

"What happened…" Bruce said, squinting his eyes. Loki stepped out of the shadows finally in male form.

"Feeling dazed…don't you recognize me Mister Bruce" he grinned.  
"W-what?" he asked not quiet connecting the dots. Loki sighed transforming in front of Bruce before going back. "You…" he glared the rage filled him. He was tricked by Loki.

"Yes it's me. And I will thrive when I see you drown." He laughed.

"Go ahead kill me. The others will stop you" Bruce hissed. He felt so stupid for trusting Lock, or rather Loki. The thought of death didn't scare him, he tried suicide so he would die knowing his friends could stop Loki. "They stopped you before. And this time you don't have an army"

"You know…that is true but I do have you." He smirked "Change of plans" he said taking the container with the gas in it. "I figured out that mind control you were looking into…all I have to do is give it to you…use a spell and you wouldn't attack me and only listen to me. You would just obey" he smiled with a twisted sick joy. "I would have you go attack your friends…pick them off one by one. And maybe if brother comes you can get him too." Bruce shook his head he couldn't do that to his friends, the people who showed him to use his powers for good, to not just be a monster but a hero.

"No…why…why do you have to do this…I understand the hatred. Trust me. I know what it's like to be singled out because you are the monster everyone is fighting against." Bruce couldn't harm them. Loki faltered again, Thor always tried to relate but he could never. This man though, he could relate. Loki shook his head not letting the thought get to him  
"Enough! QUIET" he yelled covering his mouth and nose and let the gas out. Bruce tried not to breathe it in but was forced to take a breath. It was quiet for a moment before Bruce landed sight on Loki who was letting out an incantation. Loki finished and the spell affected Bruce who fell to his knees. "Now first orders first, find those bothersome spies." Bruce nodded, he was now under Loki's control.


End file.
